


F*cking Commit to It

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Funny, Honey Buddha Chips (Mystic Messenger), Ice Cream, M/M, Romantic Fluff, based on secret endings, bet, fuck pineapple on pizza, hand holding, no edits we die like men, seven tries to give them the talk, some colorful language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Saeran doesn't know how Yoosung would react if he told him his feelings. So he doesn't. He buries them deep down where no one will notice. Except one person does. His brother. And his brother is the most extra human being on the face of the planet. Extra enough to challenge them to go on a date for Honey Buddha Chips and Strawberry Extreme Drumsticks. But with the stakes that high, Saeran is COMMITTED to this challenge!
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by unknowncrashingthroughthewindow.tumblr.com, requested by oodlittlething.tumblr.com
> 
> https://unknowncrashingthroughthewindow.tumblr.com/post/190261224783/yoosung-accidentally-brushes-saerans-hand-with

Saeran stormed grumpily in the direction of the theater, Yoosung in tow. Whereas before he’d been looking forward to the movie adaptation of LOLOL (maybe not as much as Yoosung but interested nonetheless) now he could only think about punching his brother and wiping that stupid smirk off his face.

Because Saeyoung couldn’t just accept that Saeran liked hanging out with Yoosung, cooking with him, playing LOLOL with him, watching movies with him, whatever. He couldn’t just let them figure out where things would go from there, if they would go anywhere, in their own damn time. Oh, no. Because Saeyoung Choi was the most extra human being on the face of the planet. In fact, if it weren’t for their unfortunately shared genes, Saeran would wonder whether his twin could even be classified as human.

The nuisance had crept up behind them as they neared the theater, yelling right in their ears and terrifying poor Yoosung. Saeran had almost punched the idiot, but managed to restrain himself when his brother’s girlfriend bonked him on the head in scolding Best leave that to her before he got an assault charge.

“What the hell are you two doing here anyway?”

“Same thing you are. A date.” Yoosung yelped, which Saeran thought was adorable, though he’d rather die than admit it. Or kill his brother. That worked, too.

Instead, he rolled his eyes. “No. _You_ two are on a date. _We_ are going to see the LOLOL movie. Don’t follow us.”

“Well, that may be a bit hard, because we’re going to see the LOLOL movie too! Hey, let’s double date!” His grin grew wider, if that was even possible. Even his girlfriend gave a sheepish smile. Tch. He knew she agreed with Saeyoung when it came to himself and Yoosung, even if she was, thankfully, more reserved about it.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea.” The way his twin’s voice lowered send a shiver down Saeran’s spine. Saeyoung’s “ideas” always involved either pranks or some other bullshit that Saeran didn’t want to get involved with. He was about to tell him to screw off when he realized his brother was no longer looking at him, but at Yoosung.

“Hey Yoosung, remember that giant carton of Honey Buddha Chips you saw at my place?” Those innocent purple eyes immediately perked up. _Oh, dear god, Yoosung, please don’t fall for his crap again!_ But he knew it was hopeless. He always fell for Saeyoung’s crap. He was lucky he was cute.

“Y-yeah?”

“Do you want it all to be yours?” And Yoosung’s eyes practically bulged out of his head. _Here we go,_ Saeran thought with exasperation.

“Well…it can be… _if_ you win a little game of mine!” Yoosung gulped. Even he probably knew this was a bad idea. Saeran still had no doubt he’d go with it, whatever it was.

“Wh-what’s the game?”

Saeyoung looked up at the afternoon sun in what Saeran was sure he thought was some dramatic pop idol pose. As if one narcissist celebrity in their group wasn’t bad enough. But what came out of his mouth next was even worse. “If you two,” he started, pointing at Yoosung and Saeran, “can hold hands and not let go until the sun sets, I’ll give you all the Honey Buddha Chips!” Saeran froze. Freezing was better than a murder charge.

“B-but…that’s…you can’t…you can’t just do that!” Yoosung sputtered, panting like there was suddenly no oxygen in the air he breathed. So, he was disgusted after all. Saeran had been afraid to confirm it. Which was why he’d wanted to avoid anything that could remotely be taken like _that,_ but no, of course Saeyoung the Moron couldn’t leave well enough alone! He really should have killed him when he had a chance!

Yoosung took a deep breath, and Saeran prepared for the final blow. Oh well, he told himself, he hadn’t been _that_ into the kid anyway. Too strait-laced. He wouldn’t be able to handle the mess that was Saeran.

“That’s not fair. You can’t expect me to make Saeran do something like that just so I can get chips. So, no deal.” So, the kid was using him as an excuse now. Fantastic. Although Saeran couldn’t help but think it was good to see him finally stand up to Saeyoung. 

“Hmmm, so you’re saying you’d be fine with it if Saeran was, then?” His brother turned to him, his face looking more punchable by the millisecond. “I guess I’ll just have to make this worth your while too then, Brother Dearest!”

He was about to scream that nothing in the world could buy his involvement in that stupid deal, but then he realized that would probably be offensive to Yoosung. One glance at the already ruffled kid was enough to make him restrain himself. Damn kid, making him go soft. Pathetic. Instead, he settled for “you’re not buying me with those chips.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dear brother! No, for you, I have a different prize. Remember those limited-edition Strawberry Extreme Drumsticks you liked?”

Saeran’s head snapped up. “Those aren’t sold anymore.”

“No, but maybe someone cleaned out the local grocery store before they sold out?”

Saeran was about to protest that he definitely would’ve noticed if those existed in their bunker, when Saeyoung’s girlfriend cut in. “Wait, is _this_ why you’ve been storing those ice creams in my apartment?

“Well, I couldn’t have him finding them, now could I?”

“You filled my entire freezer!”

“I bought you an extra one!”

“You filled most of that too,” she groaned.

“Well, Babe, today you can have your freezer back… _if_ Saeran wins the game!”

She turned to them and bowed. “Please, guys, I need my freezer space back!” Tch. Her fault for dating the guy. But still…two freezers full of Strawberry Extreme Drumsticks. And…several hours of holding that soft boy’s hand. He glanced over at Yoosung. No way he was going to say yes before knowing the other would, too.

Yoosung caught his gaze and averted his eyes, face growing even redder. _Nope, no way he’s gonna—_

“Saeran…do-do you want to?” Saeran’s eyebrows flew up in shock, and Yoosung became a blubbering mess. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to! I just, I know how much you like those ice creams, and I like the chips, and it doesn’t seem that hard…Oh I didn’t mean to sound insensitive! If you think it’s a bad idea, that’s fine, we can forget about it—”

Saeran aggressively grabbed Yoosung’s hand. “If you want to do it, then fucking commit to it!” He’d come off harsher than intended, but whatever. To Saeyoung, he growled “You better hold up your end of the bargain.” Then he stomped off toward the theater, dragging Yoosung along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ice cream referenced was that cone called Drumstick. As far as I know, they never released a strawberry edition, but Saeran's favorite flavor is strawberry so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Victory

The sun had almost sunk below the city skyline. They’d almost made it. Honestly, this whole experience wasn’t as mortifying as Saeran had expected. For the most part. There had been some incidents early on.

Like when Saeran had told Yoosung they wouldn’t get drinks with their popcorn because there was no way they were going to hold each other’s hands in the bathroom like preschoolers. Yoosung had whined initially before Saeran had snapped at him to “fucking commit to it” again.

Or the time (actually times) that Saeyoung had jump-scared Yoosung in the movie theater. The first, Yoosung had jumped and Saeran had almost dug his nails into the guy’s wrist to stay connected. The second, Yoosung had had to grab him with both hands to keep him taking his hand back to punch his brother. After that, Saeyoung had stopped, and Saeran thought it had something to do with his girlfriend’s stern, “no, we’re done with that,” though he supposed that could’ve been about anything.

But eventually, they’d settled into the movie. It’d been decent, though like any movie adaptation, it could’ve been better. Yoosung pointed out every detail that did or didn’t live up to the game in his opinion, all in excited, squealing whispers that he drew closer to Saeran to convey…and squeezed his hand tighter as he did so. His emphatic commentary, complete with hand squeezing, continued after the movie as they walked into the theater lobby. That was when Saeran added his own opinions to the mix. And, thanks to the many hours he’d spent playing the game with Yoosung, he had his fair share to contribute. The banter seemed to excite Yoosung even more, which was so cute Saeran had to resist the urge to ruffle his hair.

When they exited the theater, the sun was low in the warm summer sky. Saeyoung turned to them with a grin. “Well, since the sun’s not down, why not continue your da—”

“What he means to say is ‘let’s all get some dinner!’ We’ve got to make sure we eat, right?” She pulled Saeyoung toward a restaurant a few buildings over from the theater. Saeran reflected on how grateful he was for her tapering at least some of his brother’s ridiculousness.

Dinner wasn’t an unpleasant affair, either. The fact that Saeyoung and his girlfriend eat at a separate table certainly helped. Saeran and Yoosung unceremoniously made adjustments so they could keep holding hands. They moved their chairs closer together. They ordered pizza, which was easy to eat one-handed.

Saeran ordered vegetarian, because his stomach still didn’t process large amounts of heavy food well after all the drugs in the past. Yoosung ordered supreme, because he was, in his own apologetic words, a heathen. He even admitted he’d try Honey Buddha Chips on pizza, to which Saeran simply smirked and told him not to tell Saeyoung that. He grinned and told him it would be their secret, which may or may not have thrilled Saeran. But they both agreed on the most important thing: that pineapple on pizza was an abomination to mankind. It was something else they giggled over as they watched Saeyoung and his girlfriend eating Hawaiian pizza at the next table over.

For dessert, they ordered ice cream cones, another easy-to-eat-with-one-hand item. The waitress who delivered them commented on what a cute couple they were to hold hands through their whole meal. Yoosung blurted out an enthusiastic “thanks,” and then almost lost the bet trying to clap his hands over his mouth. Luckily, Saeran kept a tight hold on him. He laughed nervously at Yoosung’s increasingly red face. Was this what finally made him freak out and walk away?

“Are…you okay?”

“I…yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Well…for…dragging you into this with me. And making people think we’re…you know…”

“A couple? Whatever. Since when do I care what people think anyway?” It was mostly true. He didn’t care what people thought…except maybe for the boy sitting next to him. But that wasn’t imperative information at the moment.

“You mean…it doesn’t bother you?” The kid stared at him wide eyed. Was that… _hope_ in his eyes? No, couldn’t be. Probably just astounded Saeran could be so nonchalant.

“Not really. I mean, if we want our rewards, we’ve got to fucking commit to it, right?”

“Re-rewards?” Why did he suddenly shiver? Did he forget the bargain? Then what was he thinking? Not that Saeran cared much. This side of Yoosung was cute.

“Yeah, you’ve got those chips on the line, remember, silly?”

Yoosung blushed and looked away. “Oh, right, the chips.” What kind of reaction was that? Was there something more important to Yoosung Kim than a huge stash of Honey Buddha Chips? And…did Saeran dare let himself hope that that something was….

“Hey, look at that,” came a loud voice from the next table over. Saeran followed his brother’s eyes toward where the sun had sunk below the buildings. “Someone just won a bet!”

Although they walked out of the restaurant without holding hands, Saeran still walked closer to Yoosung than before the bet. He told himself it was just so he didn’t have to walk too close to Saeyoung and his girlfriend being lovey-dovey. But the hand Yoosung had held for the last few hours felt oddly colder than the rest of his body.

“Sorry, guys, you’ll have to take the bus home,” Saeyoung said as he pulled out his car keys. As if he’d forgotten they arrived separately anyway. “We’ll need the car space to get a bunch of victory ice cream out of a lovely lady’s home!” She looked ecstatic for freezer space as she waved goodbye and entered the vehicle. Saeyoung closed her door and, before rounding the car to get in himself, turned to the other two. “By the way, Saeran, you should go play some LOLOL at Yoosung’s house for a while tonight.”

“Sure!” chirped Yoosung, before adding suspiciously, “…wait. Why?”

Saeyoung broke into a huge grin. “Well, boyo, when a mommy and a daddy fall madly in love with each other—”

“Oh god, ew!” Saeran grimaced. He didn’t need these kinds of details, for god’s sake! “Fine, but when we get done playing LOLOL, you’d better have my ice cream ready! And Yoosung’s chips!”

“Fret not, my dears! All game prizes will be furnished as promised! Thank you for playing!” With that, Saeyoung hopped in his car and drove off, leaving Saeran and Yoosung to walk to the bus station.

As they walked, Saeran noticed that Yoosung was oddly quiet. Was he already regretting the day’s events? Crap, maybe going to his place was a bad idea. “Hey, you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, it’s just…I’m sorry.”

“For what, prompting Saeyoung to try to have ‘the talk’ with us?” That got a slight giggle from Yoosung, though it died quickly.

“Yeah, and also for…well, for dragging you along with that whole thing today.” So, he _did_ regret it. And probably thought he did too, hence the need to apologize. Ugh.

“If I remember correctly, _I_ was the one who dragged _you_ ,” he remarked with a smirk. “If anything, I guess I should apologize…I mean you had to hold hands with me all day because of some ice cream.” He didn’t really want to apologize, but if Yoosung wanted to leave that day’s events behind, then he would.

“I…I didn’t hate it.” Yoosung’s voice came out small, and even without the sun’s light, Saeran could tell his face was red as a tomato. Wait, was he saying…could Saeran allow himself to hope….

He decided to risk it. “I didn’t hate it, either.” He faced forward, but gauged Yoosung’s reaction from the corner of his eye. He opened and closed his mouth several times, as if in shock. Saeran had no idea if that was good or bad. To keep himself from anxiously overanalyzing Yoosung, he internally lamented about how difficult humans and emotions were to understand, and how annoying it was that he’d gotten involved with either.

He’d almost lost himself in his internal tirade when he felt something warm brush against his hand. Yoosung’s fingers. They reached out hesitantly, and then pulled back. Yoosung hung his head so low it looked like it would fall off. So, he _did_ want to hold hands. He was just being shy about it. The realization allowed Saeran to finally fully calm down. Not to mention shy Yoosung was absolutely adorable.

Saeran gently slipped his hand into Yoosung’s. He met those wide purple eyes and hesitant smile with a hand squeeze and a chuckle.. “Fucking commit to it, silly.”


End file.
